


smoldering charcoal

by zorover



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorover/pseuds/zorover
Summary: If I were to describe Craig and I’s relationship then I’d liken it to smoldering charcoal,heat from within, a faint orange glow.---Super short p..poem (?) I found in collecting dust in my gdocs. its p banger.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 6





	smoldering charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> 3/14/2021: I plan to make this a comic, for now, I just posted it here to feel the catharsis of sharing my art :3

#  U_U 

  


If I were to describe the relationship between Craig and me, then I’d liken it to smoldering charcoal;  
Heat from within, a faint orange glow.

It’s not as passionate as the burning flame of a hearth nor as exciting as the explosion of fireworks.  
It is subdued, focusing its energy inwards, conserving it. 

No extravagant dates, just sitting in a shitty run-down room with our legs intertwined.

No flashy homecoming proposals, just a question answered with a nod.

Keeping a tender distance, close enough to feel each others warmth. 

Looking for each other in a crowded room out of habit. 

Occasionally glancing at each other during class.

Matching each other’s pace while walking. 

Eyes lingering on each other before diverting paths, never really asking for one to stay.

I am scared to ask if Craig is as content as I am. 

I do not want to find out if he longs for the fervor of an open fire. I don’t think I can provide it. Not now.  
If all this love turns to ash I don’t think I’ll have the energy to demand him to stay.

So I will not ask.

I’ll just blow into this mound of smoldering charcoal, trying to keep the faint glow from disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im magentapint btw. im mostly known in the crenny community as an illustrator/comic artist. sometimes i write but its normally written to be illustrated. >_> i seriously have no confidence in the merit of my writing alone lmaooooooo  
> this was a freeform exercise just 2 keep my 10000 crenny thoughts at bay. it has been collecting dust in my gdocs drive for *looks at watch* a long time now. i read it and i found it p banger but i don't have time to illustrate it yet so now I'm just posting it to ao3 bc the crenny tag is always dry (pls i keep refreshing the tag in the hopes that people would post some crennies AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)
> 
> anyways thats it. i hope i can gain more confidence in my writing and post more things on ao3 soon....maybe....perhaps.....i don't know U_U


End file.
